


A Clan of Three

by NevaRYadL



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Adorable Baby Yoda (The Mandalorian TV), Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Parental fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:41:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28117125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NevaRYadL/pseuds/NevaRYadL
Summary: It's another day on the Razor Crest
Relationships: Din Djarin/Paz Vizsla
Comments: 6
Kudos: 159





	A Clan of Three

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: Din Djarin/Paz Vizsla, mlm fluff, family dynamics and fluff
> 
> idk I just think they're neat

The foundling was in his lap... or more specifically, given the immense size difference between the two of them, the foundling was seated with room to spare on one of his thighs.

Such a little thing that had already caused so much ruckus. He had said as such to Din one day and got a dry, amused chuckle out of it. Barely bigger than his head and this little foundling caused more mayhem than people more than ten times his little size. It was almost amusing. At the very least it was endearing, given that the little one hardly knew what was going on around him and caused it unwittingly. It was endearing how many people rushed to his aid at least, eager to help this little foundling when he managed to stumble into trouble. And it was endearing how many pseudo-parents the little one got just from aiming those large, helpless little baby eyes at them. Or wiggled those large, adorable ears at them.

"Wonder if those are part of those 'Jedi' mindtricks I've heard about," Paz mused as he rubbed one ear gentle between his fingers, the foundling cooing but continuing to chew on the metal ball he seemed to fond of. "You would be a sneaky little devil then, hmm little one?"

The foundling let the ball go, moving his little head to look up at Paz and coo gently, before babbling conversationally. Paz remembered hearing from someone long ago that when a baby babbled at you, that you were supposed to talk back. It helped engage them and the skills that would later be refined into speech.

"Oh? You don't think you're a sneaky little devil?" Paz said, cocking his helmet as the foundling kept babbling at him. "Of course not, you're just a cute little foundling."

The foundling giggled, shuffling around on Paz's thigh to turn around and lift his little hands up. Chuckling softly, Paz picked up the little foundling and held him to his chest plate, chuckling as the little babbled contently, happy to be held. He chuckled as the baby tugged at the underarmor between plates and babbled softly.

"You spoil him."

"You do too."

Paz chuckled as he watched Din climb down the ladder to the lower level, stepping down with a soft thud of his boots, turning casually towards them. His posture was casual as he took in the sight of Paz and the baby held to his chest. A soft chuckle escaped Din's helm as he stepped over to the cooing foundling, much more interested in Din now that he had made himself known, wriggling in Paz's hands pointedly. With a chuckle of his own, Paz held out the foundling for Din's expert hands to take hold of, moving to cradle the child in the crook of his arm as he went over to where Paz knew he kept his rations.

"Feeding time, little womp rat."

"He's not a womp rat, he's far too cute!" Paz chuckled.

"Might as well be a womp rat, how much trouble he gets us into," Din joked lightly.

"How dare you talk about our son that way," Paz deadpanned, grinning behind his helm when Din sputtered for a second and then huffed quietly. Still hiddenly grinning, Paz stood to take his offered ration when Din held the packaging out.

"Here's your dinner, honey," Din deadpanned, making Paz have a genuine belly laugh.

"Thank you, sweetheart," Paz quipped back before taking the ladder up to take his meal.

Up in the safety of the cockpit, Paz removed his helm to eat, smiling as he heard Din do his usual banter with the child during their feeding time. As much as Din liked to quip and groan and bellyache about the child, he had genuine affection and parental instincts over the sweet, little ball of wrinkles. No matter what the big and tough warrior said or did, he thought of the child as his own little foundling, his own son, and that? That was the cutest damned thing that Paz had seen in a long time. Not to mention, to Mandalorians like the two of them? Being a father, a mother, a parent? That was one of the best damned traits that one could have in their eyes. As much as Din would probably deny it, claim otherwise, Paz knew him to be a damned good man, a damned fine man in many regards, he was happy to know him.

When the meal was over and Din called for him, Paz made his way down the ladder in time to see Din tucking the little foundling in his little hammock and closing the hatch to his little sleeping bunk.

"I spoil him?" Paz asked incredulously.

"Extremely," Din deadpanned, turning to meet his gaze through their visors. Or best he could, given the height difference.

Chuckling again, Paz fitted a finger underneath the edge of Din's helm, lifting it just a bit before bringing his helm down to gently bump. Baskar met Baskar with a soft 'thunk' and a soft little pleased sound escaped the both of them of the affection gesture. And maybe he did spoil the foundling, they both did, treating the little creature as their own. A little clan of three very odd creatures and none of them would have it any other way.


End file.
